Tears 2
by Isabella-chan
Summary: This is the same story with a little twist, it's Natsu's version!
1. Chapter 1

Tears

**I SO believe that it is going to happen something to Lucy with the curing Eclipse Plan. That I decided to write, a story. At the end of this story I came up with that I for my own purpose should do a Natsu version and a Loke version. **_This is the Natsu version!_** Enjoy! And review, OH and Fairy Tail don't belong to me. **

She knew. As the buildings collapsed. As her friends was fighting, dying and protecting her. They all sacrificed them shelf. For her. Bleeding. Crying for the once the loved, for the once they lost. For her sake.

That she needed to do something.. to fix it all. To save her nakama, to save.. everyone. What was it now? _Sacrifice is giving up something good for something better_. Yeah, that was it. Natsu and the guild had told her to stay here. For her safety. Inside the city's church. With a sad expression she looked up at the colored church's window. As she heard the cries from fallen mages, she took a step towards the big church port.

She had made her decision. Forgive her for this, they would have to. She closed her eyes as the port closed behind her. She would have to see what she caused. Slowly her eyes opened. To the chaos of the city and the ruins. The body's.. that were torn apart, dead nakamas. Restraining her tears, she took a determent step against her decision, her end of the road.

Her determent steps increased and she found her shelf running. She threw up the castles gates and ran for the stone stairs. Finding her way up, she thought about it all. How she meet Natsu, how she became one of many in Fairy Tail. How she meet new people and made new friends. How she realized that her father was dead and that he really loved her. How they came to the Grand Magic Game, not expecting much. But ended up winning. All those happy memories. Her tears now running freely against her cheeks. She realized that she never would see them again. Natsu,Erza,Gray,Levy,Wendy,Happy,Mirajane… They would all be gone.

Shaking her head, no going back now! After entering a large room, she faced it. The Eclipse portal. She clenched her fist. She hold her breath and unattached her keys. All of the 12 keys. The last 2 keys, Libra and Pisces. She got them from Yukino when she died. It hurt her, but Yukino believed that she would be a good master or a friend, as Lucy liked to refer to them.

" Force Gates to open" she yelled. All of the sprits now summoned, unknown to the fact that this was the last time they would see her. She did not waste time, faced to Capricorn she said:

" You know what to do". He nodded, always knowing what was on her mind and in the future. Her spirits engrossed with their own talk, did not notice her sadness. She wanted to remember them as they were, always they're for her. After some argument between master and sprits they accepted her will, that except for Loke that was furious. She walked her end of the road. Face to face with the eclipse portal. She summoned all of her magic. All at once. This was going to take all of her magic.. all of her life source. The portal closed. Those life that were taken returned. Only cost, her life.. Her sprits disappeared because the lack of strength they now possessed, they just needed to charge their batteries in the sprit world and they would be as good as they were before.

Her breathing became uneven and her heart weaker. Her body felt numb and she needed to support her shelf. The irony of dying alone. Well, she didn't want to die here. Even if the church was beautiful she needed to be outside, funny, she needed to feel like she was alive before she died. With that thought she made her way, stumbling outside, supporting her shelf with her hands on the ruins. She found the perfect place. An open field, that even thought there been a war preserved it's beauty. She smiled and allowed her body to flow down on the green grass that was sounded by flowers. She looked at the birds that freely flew in the sky, the flowers that danced in the wind and at the light that shined right down on her through the clouds. And there with a last breath and a look at the sky, she died. All alone.

But it didn't take long till her best friend found her. Natsu rushed forward when he saw the glimpse of blond long hear. But what he found did not amuse him. There on the field surrounded by flowers, lay his beloved Luce. Of course he didn't know that she was dead then. But when he tried to wake her up and did not have a reply. He shook her. Still no response. With fear he took her in his embracement and tilted his head closer to her heart. Nothing. She didn't breath. She was dead. As he realized this he also knew why, she had sacrificed her shelf for everyone.

You could hear a dragons pained roar and cries after his lost beloved. His tears dripped down at her face that he so close brought up and pressed to his own chin. He franticly tried to weep the tears from her face. He kissed her with all his might, if that would bring her back? Why would he lie, she was his mate, his beloved, his everything but it was too late for him to say that. She was gone.

Those who heard the dragons roar found him. That included the whole Fairy Tail guild and the other guilds. At the sight of Natsu clinging to Lucy Heartfilias body they started to cry. Her own guild cursed them shelf for not being able to save her. Her best girl friend cried like never before in the arms of the iron dragon slayer. The brave Titania, blamed her shelf. And cried without shame. The usually calm ice maker, looked at his friend with the pained expression that no one had seen since the day Ur died.

The sky was empty that night as if all the stars had disappeared with her.

**20 years later**

You can't say that Fairy Tail became the same after their beloved celestial mage died.

But life goes on. Well, except for one person… Natsu Dragneel. As people married, got kids and moved on, he did nothing of that. His friends were worried but he knew what was best for him. While everybody slowly got over their lost of the celestial mage, he did not. There were always a lingering feeling that made his chest hurt. As if a puzzle piece of him was missing. And that what was it was. She was missing. Forever gone.

He visited her grave a lot. They had built a big garden as a monument for her sake. He always came with flowers, obvious to the surrounding. As he walked in he noticed that there were pink roses at her grave. Levy. She would always at some way come before him with the company of the iron dragon slayer and pay her visit. He smiled at this and placed his bouquet.

" Hey, Luce! Remember me? Of course you do! I am here every day!" he jokingly said. The wind blew by as he breathed out and said what he wanted to say.

" I just want you to know that I love you and miss you like hell."

A bird tweeted.

" Tomorrow I'm going out on this S-class mission by my shelf, just want you to know. And don't worry! I will come back safe"

**To be continued…**

**Please review and read!**

**Thank you if you like the story or review it :)**

**Isabella-chans thoughts:**

**A more sad ending TT^TT **

**But this is not the end.. a second chapter will come up!**

**Well, hope you like it :D**

**And thank you again for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Tears

**Hey! This is the last and second chapter of the Natsu version! OMG, people, I was literally jumping up and down when I saw that there was a new Fairy Tail manga chapter ;) It's just getting more epic! I'm just sitting here waiting for the next chapter and damn I want so badly to know every plot! Well... that's going to take a while.. **

**And I don't own Fairy Tail. **

And as the fire breathing dragon slayer named Natsu walked out from his beloved's grave, he was never to bee seen again. Each time there was a rumor about were he was, his trustworthy guild would search for him. Many people tried to find him but never did. He was gone. The legendary salamander was finally beaten.

And the years went by, the guild moved with the time, forwards. The people that were known as legends in the Fairy Tail guild grew old. But the couple of missing friends was never forgotten. And one day a whisper of a boy with odd red hair and a girl with golden locks, dancing by a cherry blossom tree, went trough the city. As the words left the guild masters lips, the trustworthy nakamas hurried to the big cherry blossom tree.

And as the petals slowly blew around with the wind, as the sun glowed down at the tree, a remarkable vision was seen. A shimmering form of the past Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were dancing hand in hand. Smiling and laughing as they did when they were alive. Tears of sadness and joy was streaming down by the faces of the people in the guild. Sadness, because the now knew that there lost friend was dead, and to see Lucy again was breaking their hearts. Joy, because the now knew that the two of them was together.

The two of them stopped dancing when they noticed that they were being watched. They smiled at the guild. A cheerful laughter escaped Lucy's lips and her long lost happy voice said

" I am afraid that it is time for us to go"

Noticing that they were fading they smiled and said with one voice

" Will be waiting for you"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Please review and read!**

**Isabella-chans thoughts: **

**Yes, this is the end..**

**Soo sad.. I can't imagined neither Lucy or Natsu dead. Let's hope that Hiro Mashima dosen't ruins that with the Eclipse plan.. **

**Thank you if you like the story or review it :)**

**Well, hope you like it :D**

**And thank you again for reading :) **


End file.
